Black and White: Best Wishes, Unova!
by Pikacraft
Summary: Upon meeting the Dragon of Truth, Reshiram, Ash and Pikachu explore Unova in their quest to become Pokemon Masters. Meeting new friends and old ones along the way, will the two make it over the obstacles they face? And will Ash find out what her truth really means? Warning: Gender bending and major plot twists including the fact that Iris will have a Deino instead of Axew.
1. The Dragon of Truth

**Pikacraft: This one took forever to start!**

**Ash: seriously?**

**Pikacraft: Yeah, I'm just glad that the next chapter might be shorter. I don't know though.**

**Pikachu: _Okay so this is different to most Unova remakes. Wait a minute. All of your stories are set in Unova!_**

**Pikacraft: Yeah. I don't have enough episodes to do a Kalos story unless I predict the future. And it is confirmed that Ash might be catching a Hawlucha!**

**Ash: Cool!**

**Pikacraft: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The boat plane had just landed in the docks. Water lapped gently against the sides as passengers walked out into the region. A young girl smiled as she saw the sunlight.

"We're here, Pikachu!" She smiled. The yellow mouse on her shoulder squeaked out happily. A light breeze ruffled through her raven hair. She heard two laughs behind her and turned to see her mother and Professor Oak.

"You haven't changed a bit sweetie!" Her mother, Delia, grinned. Her daughter laughed nervously.

"I'm just so excited! The Unova region, wow!" The Professor placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Everyone gets excited at the start of a new journey. Especially you, Ash." The girl named Ash nodded. She turned to face the bay with a huge grin on her face. "Now come on, we have to meet Professor Jupiter." The two Ketchums nodded and followed him. Pikachu suddenly perked up. He jumped of his trainer's shoulder. Ash noticed that her right shoulder didn't have Pikachu's usual weight on it. She noticed Pikachu was looking up into the sky. Suddenly the air turned hot. Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked up her best friend.

"What's going on?" She asked. The two looked up at the sky. A white and red cloud was flying towards the docks. Flames burst from parts of the cloud, making the cloud seem menacing. Ash took two steps backwards before tripping over her own feet. Fear etched on her face. Her eyes completely focused on the cloud. She squinted as she noticed a figure in the cloud. "Is that a pokémon?" The figure was that of a white dragon. Parts of it glowed the colour of fire and its eyes where a bright blue. The pokémon looked familiar to the girl but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. It looked down at her. For a second, Ash believed that it smiled at her. Suddenly, it spoke.

"**Do You? Do you have the courage to seek the truth?"** It asked. Ash instantly knew how the pokémon was talking, telepathy. She thought for a few minutes. What was the truth? What was her truth? She looked up at the pokémon, she'd figure out her truth later.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ash stated boldly. Pikachu gulped for some reason. The pokémon smiled and nodded. The Kanto duo felt a warm wave of air hit them.

"**Well then. I will help you, Heroine of truth! Your truth is very strong, my chosen."** The pokémon let out a loud roar into the air. Flames rained down from the cloud and began hitting parts of the docks. Blackness started to creep over the girl's eyes.

"What the? What's going…?" Ash never finished her sentence. Darkness enveloped her eyes. She thought she heard someone call her name before she fell, fell into the black.

* * *

Something was nudging her. Pushing her shoulder over and over again.

"_Oh come on! Wake up! Wake up! Please… please don't be dead. I'm begging you. Wake up!" _That voice. That voice sounded… familiar. It wasn't the professor nor was it her mum but Ash knew she had heard it somewhere. _"Please… Okay. That's it. THUNDERBOLT!" _Thunderbolt? Wait, no! Pain rushed through her body which made her eyes force themselves wide open. She quickly sat up and looked around. Apart from Pikachu there was no one around. Ash slowly rubbed her head. Who was it that was talking? Pikachu jumped up with joy.

"What… happened?" The girl grumbled.

"_Oh My GOD! You're alive! You're alive, Pika pi!"_ Pikachu cried out happily. Ash blinked twice. Did Pikachu just speak?

"Of course I'm alive. Didn't you just talk?" The two stared each other down for a few moments until they saw the figures of Professor Oak and Delia run towards them.

"ASH!" Delia shouted, pulling her daughter into a rib-crushing hug.

"Mom! I… can't… breathe!" Ash choked. Delia quickly let got and laughed nervously as her daughter coughed a few times. The Professor laughed earning him two death glares. Another laugh, this time female, joined the Professor. The three humans and a pokémon turned to see a young woman with her brown hair placed up in a gigantic bun on her head. She was also wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Juniper. It's been a while!" Oak smiled. Professor Juniper returned it.

"Since the last meeting? Not really, but when you're as old as you are…" She grinned. Ash and Pikachu burst out laughing whilst Delia tried to hold in a snigger. Professor Oak didn't look amused.

"Very funny, Aurea." Oak sighed. He turned to face the two Ketchums. "This is Professor Aurea Juniper, but don't let her young looks fool you. She is one of the most important researchers here in Unova!" Juniper smiled and waved. "Aurea, this is one of my old students, Delia, and her daughter Ash."

"And this is Pikachu!" Ash added as her partner jumped up onto her right shoulder.

"Well why don't we head off. I do have a few questions for you Samuel when we get back to the lab." Professor Juniper beckoned the others to follow her. The small group began to leave the port and the meeting with that pokémon was still fresh in Ash's mind. She sighed. Now she could completely understand Pikachu and someday this secret will spill. Not if, but when. Pikachu gave his trainer a puzzling look to which she replied with a smile and a whisper of,

"Everything's gonna be okay." But even Ash wasn't sure if that was the truth.

* * *

"Professor Juniper! The new trainer's here!" Harry, an aid of the Professor's, shouted out whilst running into the research room. Juniper turned from talking with Professor Oak and nodded. Ash and Pikachu simultaneously glanced at each other. The two remembered when they first met. A fried Ash left the lab after gaining the mouse. Even when the two look back on it, now it is still funny. To Pikachu, that is.

"Hey, Professor Juniper! Can me and Pikachu watch?" Ash questioned. Juniper laughed but nodded.

"Of course! Follow me!" Delia looked to Oak after they left and smiled. Oak nodded and peered back down onto his research papers whilst Delia rushed off to the kitchen.

A boy with sand coloured hair was standing in the middle of the entrance area taking pictures of everything. Ash stared at him oddly. Who the hell would take photos of a lab unless, it was memorabilia. The boy turned to face the Professor.

"So you're the professor. And who's she?" He asked pointing at Ash rudely. The girl struggled to keep her anger in but managed it.

"My name's Ash." She said coldly. The boy didn't notice her anger.

"Whatever." He turned back to Juniper. "Where are the pokémon?" Juniper gave a nervous smile before grabbing the nearest poke ball to her.

"Trip. Please, wait a minute." So the kid was named Trip. He seemed mad that it was taking forever to get a pokémon. "You have to know that your first journey is something to remember for all the right reasons and…" The professor stopped talking when Trip glared at her. She knew he was impatient. "Okay, then. First up is Oshawott, a water type!" she called, throwing the poke ball in the air. The pokémon that formed was a cute blue otter which had a schalchop resting on its chest. Oshawott pulled a cute face which made the Kanto native smile. Trip looked unimpressed. "And next is Tepig. A fire type!" An orange pig with a black underwear like marking formed next to Oshawott. It yawned and stretched. It was quite cute. Ash still kept quiet. Unova had interesting starters compared to the Kanto starters she was used to. But they were still cute. "Finally, Snivy. A grass type!" A grass snaked posed strongly as it appeared. Trip gave a small smile before turning back to the professor.

"I'll take Snivy." He said. Oshawott froze and dropped to the ground whereas Tepig didn't care.

"It's okay, Oshawott. Someone will choose you." Ash whispered into the water otter's ear. Oshawott smiled and jumped up for joy. The professor had just given Trip his pokedex and Poke balls and he began heading out the door. Pikachu run out and shouted out to his trainer.

"_Where have you been? I mean, I've got myself lost and you were nowhere to be found!"_ Pikachu squeaked angrily. Trip instantly turned around.

"Who's that pokémon?" He asked as his pokedex powered up.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surrounding. The pokedex piped. Trip raised an eyebrow.

"So you're from the Boonies." Both Ash and Pikachu gasped leaving Juniper wondering what was going on.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL US BOONIES!"

"_HOW DARE YOU CALL US BOONIES!" _The two shouted. Professor Oak and Delia ran into the room at the sudden outburst.

"Look mister, my father is from Kalos!" Ash growled at the new trainer.

"Where's that?" Trip glowered.

"Somewhere where you'll never go if you don't shut your mouth!" Juniper turned to Oak confused.

"Why is Ash so mad all of a sudden? What did…"

"Trip called Ash a Boonie." Oak interrupted. "In Kanto, that is the worst offence to call someone. It's an offensive word to call people from Kanto, even if one of their parents is from another region like Ash's father is." Delia growled angrily. How dare that boy!

"Fine then. We'll see who's better. A one on one battle. Pikachu V.s Snivy. You up for it?" Trip smirked.

"Any chance to kick your ass into next year! You up for it bud?"

"_Yeah. I'll show that son of a Darkrai not to mess with us." _

"Then it's settled. I'll get the battlefield ready." Juniper quickly turned and left. Aware of the thick tension mounting between the others.

* * *

"The battle between Ash and Trip is about to begin. Each trainer will use one pokémon each. The battle is over when one side is unable to battle. And, begin!" Juniper shouted.

"Snivy. Let's win this." Trip cried whilst throwing Snivy's poke ball.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called. The two pokémon took their place on the field. Trip grinned before calling out a move.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Snivy swiftly obeyed and began charging at Pikachu.

"Hey, buddy?" Ash whispered to her pal who turned to face her. "Let's end this in two moves okay?" Pikachu's eyes gained an evil glint as he turned back to face the incoming grass snake. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu almost vanished from the field when Snivy tackled its way to where Pikachu once stood. The mouse then suddenly hit from behind, sending Snivy up into the air. Snivy cried out in pain as it hit the field. Trip was shocked. That Pikachu was really strong.

"Snivy, try a Vine Whip!" He commanded. Ash smirked.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu was surrounded by electricity as he charged head on at Snivy who didn't have a chance to react before being hit. The grass snake dropped to the ground, with swirls in its eyes. Juniper and Trip gasped, Ash and Pikachu jumped for joy, Delia and Oak smiled.

"Over in two hits. That's impressive." Juniper muttered. Trip pulled out Snivy's poke ball and recalled it. He turned and left. The boy had one thing on his mind. 'If I see that girl again, she'd better prepare for a re-match.'

* * *

Ash hugged Pikachu happily. They showed him never to mess with Kanto, full stop. Delia walked forwards and put her arms around her daughter as the Ketchums had a family hug. She knew what was going to happen next. Professor Oak knew and she thought Professor Juniper might have had an idea. She knew, that Ash might want to travel here in Unova. Travel across the land for badges to enter the Pokémon league later on. Travel around with her best friend, Pikachu.

* * *

**Pikacraft: Two thousand... that chapter was exactly two thousand words. Oh, Arceus.**

**Ash: It could have been worse.**

**Pikachu: _Yeah! It could have been over nine..._**

**Pikacraft: Don't you dare finish that sentence! As you might have noticed I took Plasma Struggles of my stories because of the time it'll take for me to start it again. Currently working on Nightmare's third chapter and this one's second. Nightmare will be around 10-20 episodes where as this will be as many episodes there are in the first season of Unova. (Plus the Team Plasma V.s Team Rocket missing episodes.) Hope you enjoyed.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. Enter Iris and Deino!

**Pikacraft: Well if thought the last chapter was long, I somehow made this one longer.**

**Iris: Umm, Pika? You typed over 4 thousand words on a chapter of something.**

**Pikacraft: That I did. Because I have to mainly follow the episodes of pokemon on this the chapters are considerably longer than Nightmare's chapters which I can get out way quicker.**

**Ash: And that's a good thing? **

**Pikacraft: Yes, Ash. Quite a few people like the story. And thanks to all of you that do and are supporting me!**

**Pikachu: Pikacraft does not own any part of pokemon at all.**

**Pikacraft: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash stretched and yawned as she woke up. She smiled to herself remembering the ass kicking she gave that jerk, Trip. She grabbed her clothing which consisted of a pair of dark grey denim shorts, a black strapped top, a blue and white jacket with a yellow stripe down the front, a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red band, a pair of black and red high tops and her signature cap. This time red, with a white front and a blue poke ball symbol. She quickly got changed and rushed into the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast. Pikachu was hugging a ketchup bottle and refusing to let go of it. Ash rolled her eyes and sat down, brushing her so called fringe out of her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, how are you?" Delia asked.

"Fine thanks, I feel great after yesterday."

"_Yeah… mmm… and we… mmm… showed that… mmm… jerk!"_ Pikachu squeaked between ketchup licks. The humans laughed at the pokémon's actions. Professor Juniper walked into the room unnoticed.

"Ash, may I talk to you?" Ash's head turned so quickly that her ponytail flicked around almost hitting someone.

"Sure, what about?" She asked. The girl followed Juniper into her research facility only to be tackled by a blue blur. Ash rubbed her head and saw Oshawott standing on her stomach.

"Oshawott wants to go with you Ash." Juniper smiled.

"_You made me so happy yesterday and I watched you battle with that meanie. Please let me come with you please!" _Oshawott begged making a cute face. Ash laughed and rubbed Oshawott on the head.

"Is it okay if…?" Ash began to ask before Juniper threw her Oshawott's poke ball as an answer. "Alright, it's settled then. Welcome to the team, Oshawott!"

* * *

"Have you got everything? Do you have your handkerchief? Fresh underwear?" Delia questioned her daughter thoroughly.

"Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Ash groaned. Pikachu was laughing his head off on her shoulder.

"The first gym is in Striaton City. Accumula Town is the next town over although there is a Pokémon Center the other side of the woods." Juniper smiled. "Remember, your new pokedex acts as identification here in Unova and don't use those five poke balls too quickly." Ash nodded.

"See ya later!" She called as she turned and ran down the path from the lab.

"Good luck, honey. And stay safe!" Delia hollered after her daughter.

"Ash, good luck!" Oak shouted. "Off she goes once more." Juniper and Oak had turned and began to walk back to the lab leaving Delia standing outside.

"I can't wait to see how much she's grown the next time I see her. I can't wait!" She whispered to herself before also walking back into the laboratory.

* * *

"I wonder what we'll see first. A bug type or a grass type…" Ash wondered as the Kanto duo walked along the woodland path.

"_Umm, Ash. What's that?"_ Pikachu asked pointing towards the tree. The two watched as an orange orb seemed to have been shot up into the air. The orb then exploded into smaller orbs and crashed down out of sight.

"Draco Meteor." Ash whispered as she turned to face Pikachu. The mouse seemed to have read her mind and they ran towards the direction of the move.

The two made it to a clearing and noticed a small green pokémon with a purple collar standing there, with its back facing them. Ash pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the pokémon.

Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out. Ash tipped her head slightly. It looked different than the picture on the pokedex. "Must be a shiny." She muttered. The Axew started to use Draco Meteor once more. It gathered all of its dragon type power and formed the starting orb in its mouth. Once formed, the little dragon fired it up into the air. Ash watched as it burst into smaller meteors and fell back down. It reminded her of when her Gible mastered Draco Meteor. She noticed that the fall of the meteors weren't even or nearly as powerful as the move was meant to be. Pikachu walked forward and tapped the Axew on the shoulder.

"_Well, lookie here. A dragon type that knows Draco Meteor without screwing it up badly." _He smiled. Axew jumped and cried out.

"Pikachu!" Ash scolded. Pikachu hung his head. "I'm sorry about him Axew." She said kneeling on the ground. "He can be a jerk sometimes."

"_HEY!"_ The mouse shouted whilst the others giggled. _"Only when I'm deprived of ketchup am I a jerk."_

"You had a bottle this morning."

"_Oh, yeah!"_ Ash turned back to face Axew, who had walked up to the girl.

"How do you know Draco Meteor? Did you teach yourself or was it an egg move?"

"_Egg move."_ Axew stated proudly. _"My father knew it. He was a very strong Garchomp!"_

"I see." Ash knew that this Axew was female. The Axew spoke and the tone of its voice told her so.

"_Wait a minute. Did you just understand me?"_

"Umm… yeah."

"_Woah. Never heard of a human understanding us."_

"It's a long story."

"_Excuse me! Pikachu deprived of ketchup over here!" _Pikachu shouted at the girls who, in return, gave him death glares. _"Geez."_

"I remember trying to teach a pokémon Draco Meteor."

"_Really?! Did it learn the move properly?"_ Axew asked. Ash nodded.

"In the Sinnoh league, when the move really mattered. I had a Gible you see."

"_Awesome… The thing is, miss. I want to be a great Haxorus. I've tried to evolve into Fraxure but nothing seems to be working. I'm just too weak."_ Ash looked at the dragon and smiled.

"If you want. I could help you." The pokémon gasped. Pikachu had lost all thoughts of ketchup. "I'll know you will be a great Haxorus one day. The fact you know Draco Meteor proves that." Axew pondered for a moment. Either join this trainer and maybe achieving her dream or stay wild and maybe never evolve. Axew knew what she'd rather do.

"_I want to join your team, Miss!" _Ash was practically jumping for joy inside. Not only had she now made friends with a pokémon that knew Draco Meteor but it was also a shiny. She pulled out a poke ball from her bag and held it out. Axew tapped her hand on the poke ball and was sucked in. three shakes of the ball and a ding showed that the capture was complete.

"I caught, an Axew!" Ash shouted pulling her normal pose.

"_And not a crappy one, too!"_

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Axew were back on the path in the woods. Ash found out that Axew didn't like the poke ball and wanted to be outside.

"_Plus people will be scared if they see a shiny Haxorus in the future!" _Axew grinned. Ash didn't mind one bit and Axew took up her left shoulder space. The trio continued walking peacefully until they noticed a nearby bush was rustling. What seemed like purple hair was visible from the top.

"_Is that a pokémon?"_ Pikachu asked whilst squinting. _"Never seen it before."_ The girls rolled their eyes.

"It's hair, Pikachu. Obviously owned by someone." Ash giggled. "How stupid can you be?" Suddenly the owner of the hair stood up and faced them. The owner was a girl with dark skin wearing a cream shirt that had long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar. She had a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon on the side also there was white and yellow leggings going over her knees, pink and white shoes with yellow stripes and a yellow hair Ribbon. A Pokémon jumped out of the bush that Ash didn't recognise. It was blue with black fur covering most of its head. She pulled out her pokedex.

Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.

"_What a weird pokémon."_ Pikachu mumbled.

"WHAT?! No way! A Pikachu?!"The girl grabbed the mouse from Ash's shoulder and brought him into a crushing hug. "So cute. And these cheeks. And…" The girl began rambling on about all the cute things about Pikachu. Ash and Axew saw the funny side of this and began laughing. Pikachu however hated it, and shocked the girl to get her off him. The mouse jumped back onto Ash's right shoulder with a ticked-off look on his face.

"Miss, are you okay?" Ash asked. Helping the girl up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. What a Thunderbolt! Nice to meet you. The name's Iris." The girl smiled.

"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you too." The two girls shook hands.

"I've gotta ask. How did you get that Pikachu?"

"I come from Kanto. Pikachu aren't that rare there."

"Wow! No way!" the two had begun walking beside each other carrying on their conversation. Ash found out that Iris wanted to be a Dragon Master and only got her Deino recently from an egg. The Kanto native introduced Iris to Axew, who seemed to be nervous of any other human than Ash. Their talk was interrupted when two claws came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu and Deino. The girls turned around to see three people with giant coats on, even though it was a hot and sunny day. They were also wearing hats and sunglasses.

"Who are you?! I don't care, give me back Deino!" Iris shouted.

"Who are you? Such a twerpish question indeed." The female said.

"The answer to come when we feel the need." The male added. The disguises came off and there stood Team Rocket.

"What in the name of Mew are you three doing here?" Ash demanded. Meowth stepped forward laughing.

"We're here for da boss. He promoted us." He smirked. Iris seemed to lose control of her jaw.

"A Meowth?! What are you doing here? Forget that. How can you talk?!"

"'Cause I'm a genius." Meowth smirked, stroking its whiskers. Iris turned to her new friend. Iris needed to get Deino back, she had a responsibility over the baby dragon.

"Ash…"

"Already on it. Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash cried out, knowing that if she sent out Axew. She might never see the dragon again as Team Rocket would defiantly go for a shiny pokemon that knows the strongest dragon type move known around the world. Oshawott formed with a smile on his face until he saw Team Rocket with Pikachu and Deino.

"_OMG, BAD GUYS!"_ Oshawott took a heroic pose. _"I'll protect you, Ash!"_ Ash and Meowth face palmed.

"TEAM ROCKET ONLY WANTS POKÉMON, GET IT?!" The two shouted at the same time leaving the other humans in the dark. Oshawott rubbed the back of his head.

"_Sorry!"_

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell to cut the arms!" Ash commanded. Oshawott jumped up and took the schalchop off of his chest and brandished it like a sword. A blade of water formed out of the end and chopped between the metal of the claw arms. The two girls grabbed their pokémon and turned to face Team Rocket again.

"Shall we, Ash?"

"Lets, Iris."

"Deino use Headbutt!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Oshawott use Water Gun!" The attacks flew towards the Rockets and hit, enveloping them in a cloud of smoke. The trio emerged with jetpacks and flew off into the air.

"They got away!" Iris cried, filled with rage. Ash grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Look at it this way Iris. Pikachu and Deino are safe." She smiled. Iris nodded and hugged Deino.

"I'm impressed with you, Ash. Your quick thing helped saved Deino. Thank you!"

"It was the right thing to do. And plus I needed to save my best friend." Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and the two laughed. She knelt down and stroked Oshawott on the head. "Thank you, Oshawott. I'm glad you joined us!"

* * *

White. As far as the eye could see. An Infinity of white. Ash knew it was a dream but it felt so real.

"**So you heard my call, Heroine of Truth." **A voice boomed around the space. Ash turned to see Reshiram looking down on her.

"I guess so. I am dreaming right?"

"**Even if it is a dream, it doesn't mean that it isn't real."**Ash smiled at the white dragon.

"You're right. Reshiram, can I ask you something?"

"**You just did. Go ahead."**

"Why did you choose me?" Reshiram stared at the girl. The great dragon knew that this question was coming and now was the time to answer.

"**Your truth. The truth that you have of the fact that people and pokémon can be more than just master and servant but friends, best friends. The truth that is not just ideals but reality. The fact that you show it quite well. I have never met a human that loves pokémon so much before. Before I met you."** Ash's smile grew bigger. She did love pokémon. Pikachu was a huge sign of that. The two were as thick as thieves, their friendship so strong. **"I knew just by sensing your presence in Unova that I'd found my chosen. Isn't the fact you bonded with a shiny pokémon and somehow got them to join you enough proof?"**

"It's only because I can somehow understand pokémon now!"

"**No, Ash. It is not. I gave you that power to help you. You've coped fine without it so far. Your pure heart and truth is the reason pokémon like you but also for your kindness." **The dragon held out one of its wings. On the end was a red choker necklace with a gem in the middle. Light flickered around inside the stone like fire.

"Is that for…?"

"**You? Yes. It is a symbol of our chosen relationship as The Dragon of Truth and its Heroine. Zekrom would have done the same thing with its chosen. Someone who you might meet someday. Wear it please and remember me through it."** Ash took the necklace and hung it on her neck. **"I must go. We will talk again, my chosen."**

* * *

Ash's eyes shot open as the girl sat bolt upright. She looked around to see Pikachu and Axew asleep under a blanket. She sighed. Looking up, the girl saw her friend Iris fast asleep with Deino on a tree branch. She wondered how Iris could sleep like that. Psychologically, her hand touched her neck to feel a stone, a stone that was hot to touch.

"It wasn't a dream after all." Ash whispered to herself. She stretched and yawned. Huddling back into her sleeping bag, she thought 'Thank you, Reshiram. Thank you.' Before falling into sleep.

* * *

**Pikacraft: Please note that the next chapter will be a mixture of A Sandile Gusher of Change and The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice. I don't really have a need to go over the Sandile episode in proper detail and it was mainly just filler. Yeah Pikachu got a rival out of it but hey, Boring. I'm sorry if you liked that episode but that's how it goes.**

**Pikachu: _I'm cool with that. being stuck in that pokemon's mouth was bad. He really needed a breath mint!_**

**Pikacraft: Oh-kay. See ya next time!**


	3. The Battle Club and Tepig's choice!

**Pikacraft: Hey guys! New chapter of Black and White just uploaded!**

**Iris: It has been forever!**

**Pikacraft: Well sorry for owning a life!**

**Ash: Yeah right.**

**Pikacraft: Whatever. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. New chapters for Of Fires and Flares and Mega Orre up as soon as possible!**

* * *

Ash smiled as she gazed at Accumula town up ahead. Recently, the two girls met a group of Sandile, who were trying to tell the owners of a nearby sand bath spa about the geysers that would destroy the spa. Pikachu managed to get a rival in the leader of the Sandile clan and the girls got time to relax in the newly formed hot springs. Ash closed her hand around the jewel of the necklace Reshiram gave her. Heat radiated off of it. She turned to face Iris who nodded at her. The two girls and their pokémon began walking down towards Accumula town, unaware of what lay ahead.

* * *

"Why don't we go to the Battle Club? It would be great training for your first Gym Badge!" Iris said to Ash, who seemed really interested.

"So it's basically where you battle?"

"Yeah, I forgot you're from Kanto. Trainers can choose who they battle by profiles of trainers on the screens inside. People can also say which pokémon they would like to battle!" Iris cried out, happily. She seemed much more excited that Ash was.

"_Can I battle?"_ Axew asked from her position in Ash's arms. Her trainer nodded back earning a squeal from the little dragon.

"_What about meee?"_ Pikachu groaned again for the umpteenth time.

"Keep that up and there will be no battling or no ketchup!" Ash mumbled, loud enough for Pikachu to hear. Her electric mouse groaned once more but went silent. As the group reached the door, a trainer ran out and bumped into Ash sending both of them to the floor.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" The trainer cried, getting back up and then running towards the Pokémon Center. He turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Wonder what's up with that guy." Ash mumbled as she got up, checking that both Pikachu and Axew were okay. The girls walked in to be met by a muscular man wearing simple clothing.

"Hello and welcome to the Battle Club. I am Don George." He smiled.

"Hi I'm Iris and this is Ash. We're here to battle."

"_And I'm here to pee on your shoes!"_ Pikachu shouted. Ash gave Pikachu a death glare.

"You wouldn't!" She whispered so that only her pokémon could hear her.

"_Yeah, I wouldn't. I prefer designer shoes darling!"_ He grinned. Axew burst out laughing and Ash had to stop herself from giggling.

"Well come on in then." Don George smiled as the girls followed him into the Battle Club.

* * *

The two friends watched a battle which was in motion. Two guys were going up against each other with a Dewott and a Servine, the evolved forms of Oshawott and Snivy. And currently, Servine was getting its ass served. By a water type. Ash fought she heard Iris mutter;

"That guy's such a little kid!" under her breath. True, the kid with the Servine wasn't battling properly. He wasn't a good battler.

"Dewott, Water Gun!" Dewott's trainer called out. A jet of water shot out of Dewott's mouth and hit Servine in the head, causing it to faint. Servine's trainer grabbed his pokémon and ran out of in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Pikachu laughed.

"_Stupid snake had a type advantage but still didn't win! It's like when I'm in a building, Snivy and its evolutions fail!"_ He quieted down after Ash glared at him. Dewott's trainer walked over.

"Is that a shiny Axew?" He asked. Pikachu's jaw dropped and he pouted.

"_Oh yeah, all attention on the shiny pokémon which you can find in this region! I'm freaking rare to every region but Kanto! Even in Kanto, I'm considered rare!"_ He squeaked angrily. Axew grinned.

"_Stop interrupting my limelight! Just because you don't get what you want…"_ She remarked.

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_IS not!"_

"_IS too!" _Ash rolled her eyes. If those two didn't stop, she'd swear to Arceus that she'd kill someone.

"Yes. It is. And she's my pokémon. Do you want a battle?" She asked. The other trainer nodded.

"You read my mind, miss!" he smiled. A few minutes later, both trainers were standing at either side of the battle field, both Dewott and Axew were standing on the field.

"The battle between Harry of Virbank City and Ash of Pallet town is about to begin. It's a one on one with no substitutions. Begin!" Don George called out.

"Ladies first!" Harry called. Ash smiled, it was all so that he could find out her strategy by making her go first and making it seem like he was being a gentleman.

"Why thank you! Axew, Dragon Claw!" She called out. Axew rushed towards Dewott, her claws glowing with a purple energy. For a second, Ash thought she felt a surge of energy coming off of Axew but shook it off.

"Dewott! Razor Shell!" Harry commanded. Dewott took its schalchops and ran at the small dragon. Ash knew that she had to hit back, but how? She realised something and smiled. When Dewott was about to strike, she shouted out to Axew.

"Axew, jump up and use Draco Meteor!" Surprised looks were etched on the others faces. Axew nodded and jumped into the air, dodging the Razor Shell. She concentrated her energy and unleashed the orange orb which hit, exploded in the air and managed to hit Dewott.

"Wow!" Iris muttered. "Her Axew knows Draco Meteor! There must be more to Ash than meets the eye." Suddenly, alarms began ringing all around the area. The two battling trainers were interrupted from their thoughts.

"Battle Manager, sir!" A worker ran out into the building with a look of worry on his face. "It's the alarm! It might be the mystery pokémon!"

"Mystery pokémon?" Ash and Iris muttered at the same time. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Don George quickly ran out of the battlefield with Ash and Iris following; Harry was standing in shock.

"What about our battle?" He asked.

"Next time we meet, we'll have a rematch!" Ash called after him. Pikachu just sniggered.

"_He just got burned!"_

* * *

The workers at the Battle Club, plus Iris and Ash, were standing around the security monitor; searching for any sign of the pokémon in the CCTVs. The alarm was set off in the food storage garages to the side of the facility. The CCTVs showed a black shadow jumping out of the third food garage. Don George sighed.

"That's it. But we have no idea of what it is." Ash noticed that the shape was similar to that of an Umbreon but the tail was very different. Iris grinned when her eyes lay on the pokémon.

"It's an Umbreon! It has to be! Dark and skinny, defiantly an Umbreon!" She smiled. Ash just looked at Iris. Of course Iris would rush into something.

"Umbreon's are rare in Unova! Why would one be here?" A worker asked. Excitement filled the Unovians, they were going to find and catch Umbreon. The others ran out leaving Ash in the monitor room thinking to herself.

"That's no Umbreon. But it could be a Glameow… no. The ears are too different." She muttered to herself.

"_Hey, Ash?"_ Axew pulled at the hood of her trainer's jacket.

"Yeah?"

"_Do you think the pokedex would pick up which pokémon it is from the screen?" _

"We can try." Ash aimed her pokedex at the screen and it suddenly piped up.

Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. Ash looked at the picture on the pokedex and then the shadow on screen. How was that a Tepig? Yes, the features such as the tail and the ears were the same but the pokémon was so skinny. It was almost as if Tepig hadn't eaten in ages.

"_Woah, and I thought that Torchic would make a great breakfast."_ Pikachu muttered. Ash instantly gave him a death glare.

"Say that around May and Blaziken and **you're** gonna be breakfast." She snapped. Axew stifled a giggle as Pikachu groaned.

"_Where's your sense of humour?"_

"Back at the Pokémon Center. We have to help Tepig first!" Pikachu rolled his eyes as they ran out of the room. "And I think I know where to start!"

"_A bacon joint?"_

"NO!"

* * *

Ash hid in the bushes outside the third storage garage. Bowls of pokémon food had been placed out as bait for Tepig. Pikachu was watching from the top of the garage's roof and Axew was in a bush that was close to the first garage. The three were completely silent and still as a black figure made its way towards the first bowl of food. Ash gasped when she saw it. The figure defiantly was a Tepig but it was skinny and covered in soot; it also had a rope tied around its snout. 'Who could do such a thing?' She thought angrily. Slowly she crept towards Tepig as it was trying to get the rope off of its snout. She quietly picked up Tepig, who began to struggle instantly.

"Hold on Tepig! Please! I only want to help you!" Tepig glared at the girl and shot smoke out of its snout.

"_ASH!"_ Pikachu and Axew cried out. They ran over to their trainer who was coughing loudly.

"Hey, I'm okay." She turned to face Tepig. "See. Told ya that I wasn't going to hurt you. I bet you're really hungry right?" Tepig nodded. "Okay, but first we need that rope off." Ash sat down with her legs crossed and Tepig on her lap. Slowly, she began getting the rope off.

"_Be careful, it might be tight!" _Pikachu whimpered.

"It is. No need to worry though, almost got it. There!" Tepig felt around its snout and jumped up in joy as the rope which Ash managed to pull off.

"Thank you miss!" Tepig cried in joy. Tepig's voice told the three that the pig pokémon was a female.

"No problem Tepig, now let me get the soot off of you." Ash smiled. She pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped off the soot. "Okay all set." Tepig began shovelling the pokémon food into her mouth causing the others to laugh.

"Woah, slow down!" Axew giggled.

"Slow's the way to go!" Ash added. A smile crept across Tepig's face as she ate. She felt, for the first time in her life, cared for.

* * *

Iris sighed. Umbreon hadn't showed up and Ash had vanished into thin air. The Battle Club workers were crying over the fact that they hadn't found Umbreon. The tension in the air was cut suddenly as a voice called out;

"Hey! Iris!" The purple haired girl turned to see her Kantonian friend walking towards them, holding a sleeping pokémon. Pikachu and Axew ran up to Iris with smiles on their faces. Don George noticed the pokémon and gasped.

"Is that?" He asked. Ash nodded.

"This Tepig is the mystery pokémon." She held out the rope for all to see. "This was tied around Tepig's snout. Poor thing couldn't eat… she got skinny and dirty. That is probably why you thought it was an Umbreon, Iris." Don George suddenly sighed.

"I know this Tepig. Its trainer abandoned it when it lost in a battle. This trainer tied Tepig to a post and he just walked off. I went to free Tepig but it chewed itself loose before I could reach it." He explained.

"If I ever meet that trainer, I'll give him such a pounding that he'll wish he was never born!" Iris growled loudly. Tepig grunted in Ash's arms and groggily woke up.

"Sorry if we woke you Tepig." Ash muttered apologetically. Tepig yawned and smiled.

"_No problem Ash! I was just about to wake up anyway!" _Iris suddenly grabbed Tepig out of Ash's arms and hugged it strongly.

"You're such a cutie. You know what Tepig. I think I'll catch you!" She squealed. Tepig sent an Ember at Iris' face and jumped back into Ash's arms. Don George just laughed.

"It seems like Tepig has chosen Ash as its trainer. After all the hardships Tepig has suffered, it knows a great trainer when it sees one. Raise Tepig well Ash." Ash gasped and held Tepig out with her arms.

"Is that right, Tepig?"

"_Course! You helped me back there! You seem really nice!"_ The raven haired trainer smiled and placed Tepig down gently on the ground.

"Alright then, go poke ball!" The poke ball hit Tepig lightly on the head and a red light beamed the pokémon into the poke ball. The poke ball shook three times before signalling the capture was complete. Ash picked up the poke ball with one hand and jumped for joy. "I've caught a Tepig!"

"_Yay! A new friend!"_ Axew grinned.

"_And no bacon for breakfast…"_ Pikachu sighed.

* * *

Iris and Ash continued on the road to Striaton City. The gym battle was at the front of Ash's mind. She was already thinking up of strategies she could use. But the two and their pokémon didn't know that soon, their group would be one more person bigger. All thanks to a certain raven haired trainer.

* * *

**Pikacraft: So there you go! Enjoy!**

**Ash: Why, Pikachu? Just why?**

**Pikachu: I LIKE BACON OKAY?!**

**Pikacraft: ¬.¬() Good luck with that argument. See you next time!**


End file.
